Estoy enamorado de mi vecino
by flakyy-san
Summary: Ichimatsu se muda a una pequeña zona para empezar a independizarse, no tiene intenciones de crear lazos con nadie, solo quiere demostrar que es capaz de valerse por si mismo. Mas sin embargo eso cambia con la llegada de un chico que se muda a la casa de alado; su vecino.
1. Intro

Atención: en esta historia ninguno de los matsu tienen lazos sanguineos.

Sin más que agregar disfruten de la historia, es mi primer KaraIchi asi que acepto criticas constructivas.

Mi nombre es ichimatsu matsuno, tengo 18 años recien cumplidos y actualmente estoy cursando la universidad. Solia vivir con mis padres pero eso cambió cuando decidí irme de casa a los 17. No es que odiara estar con mis padres, simplemente queria mi espacio y demostrarles que podía salir adelante yo mismo.

Me mude en una zona algo alejada, era como una privada, mis padres al principio no lo tomaron bien, incluso insistieron que era muy pronto para empezar a llevar una vida yo solo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El lugar no era muy caro, desgraciadamente ellos pagarón el primer mes cuando me hospede. Al poco tiempo logré conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para que no insistieran en pagar el siguiente.

Mi trabajo no era dificíl, era repartidor en una pequeña tienda y no quedaba lejos de mi hogar. El gerente fue muy amable al aceptarme, primero me habia contratado como lava-platos ya que era un novato y no quería que mis primeras entregas fueran un fracaso. Me sugirió que debia aprender de mis demás compañeros; mala opción, no era bueno hablando con la gente asi que me dedique a observar todo lo que hacian y anotaba todo en una libreta. Al poco tiempo tuve mi primera entrega, ya que uno de los chicos del lugar habia enfermado y la otra persona tenia libre ese día,

el gerente dijo que era una buena oportunidad para mi, sin mas tuve que obedecer. Recibí la entrega y una nota en donde estaba apuntada la dirección. Para ser la primera vez lo habia hecho bien, desde ese día fui asignado como repartidor ganandome un puesto junto a los demás.

Regresaba de la escuela como siempre, lo que me gustaba de mi hogar era que a mi alrededor no había tanta gente. Los únicos "vecinos" que tenía cerca era la señora Matsuyo, que solía vivir con su esposo pero el falleció hace mucho. Es muy amable conmigo, aunque al principio no quise acercarme con el tiempo comenzó a agradarme.

Estaba la vecina de enfrente que era algo extraña, no le hablaba pero siempre me da los buenos días, es algo seria y siempre va con el cabello suelto, la señora matsuyo dice que se parece a mi. Su nombre es Ichiko, es todo lo que se de ella. No tengo intenciones de llevarme bien con nadie.

Y por último esta la casa de alado...una casa vacía, desarreglada y sin una sola persona. Era un alivio para mi no tener a nadie tan cerca, desde que me mude aquí nadie había ocupado esa casa. La señora matsuyo que lleva más tiempo aqui dice que es una casa abandonada, la ultima vez que vió a alguien allí fue hace 12 años.

Nunca más tuvo dueño...

hasta el día de ayer...

Cuando vi a un tipo bajando cosas de una camioneta, me quede quieto observando.

-oh ichimatsu- La señora matsuyo se acerco hasta mi, estaba igual que los demás viendo lo que pasaba.- hay un nuevo vecino, se esta mudando a la casa abandonada ¿puedes creerlo?

La verdad estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien pagara por esa propiedad. Digo..no había sido limpiada por años, el cesped estaba largo incluso parecía una especie de jungla, ni hablar de la casa..todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, no podía imaginar como estaba por dentro.

No le tome mucha importancia y camine hasta mi hogar. Al llegar pude observarlo mejor, estaba sacando unas cajas de la camioneta, estaba completamente solo.

-¡hola!- saludó y enseguida volteó a verme- un gusto, Tu debes ser my neighbour. Mi nombre es Nakamura Karamatsu.- se presento de repente. La verdad es que no me importaba.

Podía jurar que brillaba, ¿qué clase de persona hablá inglés y japones al mismo tiempo? sonaba ridículo.

Sin presentarme me di la vuelta y entré a mi hogar, él se quedó viéndome e hizo algo que me molestó aún mas; me sonrió..después de que fuí grosero con él.

-Tsk- cerre de un portazó y me dirigi a mi cama, quería descansar un rato antes de ir a trabajar.

Hola! esta idea había estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, la verdad no estoy muy segura de como habrá quedado. Tal vez no sea muy interesante pero me gustaria que le den una oportunidad, se que ha sido poco pero estamos empezando. Esta es como una pequeña introducción, los capitulos serán más largos y más desarrollados.

Acepto criticas constructivas

la historia es completamente KaraIchi pero a lo largo de la historia aparecerán más parejas, y por supuesto, todos los ninis. Lamento si hay pequeñas faltas de ortografía.

Sin más que agregar, hasta luego


	2. La pesadilla apenas comienza

Llevó un año viviendo en esta zona, no esta ni muy lejos ni tan cerca de mi escuela, me toma aproximadamente 20 minutos llegar a pie. Por lo que me tengo que levantar temprano para poder estar listo y llegar a tiempo.

Todos los días es asi, esta es mi rutina: me despierto, me alisto, desayuno lo que encuentre y me dispongo a ir a la escuela.

Al salir le doy un vistazo a la casa de alado. Recién ayer fue ocupada por una persona después de mucho tiempo. Cuando regresé esa misma noche de mi trabajo las luces estaban prendidas, supongo que aún seguía desempacando. Fuí algo grosero con él pero no me arrepiento, espero que le haya quedado claro que no pienso ser buen vecino.

Empiezó a caminar rumbo a la universidad, no quiero que el profesor Osomatsu me regañe por llegar tarde de nuevo. Aveces puede ser algo insoportable e infantil, pero también puede llegar a dar miedo si lo haces enojar.

Al llegar a la entrada me encuentró con mi mejor amigo, quien al verme corre para darme un fuerte abrazo dejandome sin aire.

-¡ichimatsu-niisan!- Dice sin soltarme-

\- Hola jyushimatsu- respondó tratando de recuperar el aire.

Conozco a jyushimatsu desde el jardin de niños, el y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños. Es el único amigo que tengo y al cual le tengo un cariño enorme, no me imagino una vida sin él ya que llena mis días de alegría con sus ocurrencias. Él al contrario de mi es muy abierto con las personas y aunque no somos hermanos de sangre lo consideró como uno.

-Hoy estas más imperactivo de lo normal- Digo empezandó a caminar rumbo al salón, hoy por suerte me toca clases con él.

-Es que extrañe mucho a niisan- lo miro con una sonrisa-

-Tonto, nos vimos ayer- el ríe a mi lado.

Mientras nos dirigimos al salón empezamos a platicar sobre el nuevo record que rompió jyushimatsu. Él es muy bueno en el beisbol, desde que he estado con él lo vi jugar en cada uno de sus partidos, nunca faltaba a ningúno. Incluso después de mudarme y conseguir el empleo siempre iba.

-No he podido visitarte nii-san, hoy en la mañana me tope a tu madre y me preguntó por ti.- entramos al salón y nos sentamos hasta el fondo. Yo ocupe el último asiento junto a la ventana y él se sento junto a mi.

-No he podido hablar con ella- el trabajo y las tareas me habían mantenido ocupado, seguro estaba preocupada, más tarde intentare contactarme con ella- No te preocupes, el sábado estaré libre. Si quieres puedes ir a la casa un rato, aún debo patearte el trasero en mario kart.

\- ¿Me estas retando nii-san?- habló desafiante poniendo su cara seria-

-hum..puede ser.- sonrei-

No paso mucho tiempo para que las clases comenzarán, el profesor osomatsu me llamó la atención por dormirme en clase. Pero es que es muy aburrido escucharlo quejarse de que aún sigue soltero y la verdad es que no me extraña el por que. Cuando toco la clase de física jyushimatsu se tuvó que ir a otro salón, algunas clases no las tenemos juntos y se me hace muy pesado el día sin él.

Intente prestar atención a lo que quedaba de clase. Lo bueno que me toca clase de pintura, con eso podré distraerme un rato.

Al salir fuí en busca de jyushimatsu, era nuestro descanso. Después de eso a él le tocaba beisbol, así que seguramente tendré que esperarlo para irnos a casa. Al llegar lo ví hablando con el profesor seguramente sobre sus calificaciones. Al verme sonrió y le hize una seña de que esperaria.

No paso mucho tiempo para que saliera y nos dirigimos al patio para almorzar. Hoy no traje almuerzo, no me dio tiempo de preparar nada así que tendré que ir a la cafetería, pensar en eso me da cierta molestia porque seguramente estará lleno de gente.

-Nii-san ¿Qué vas a almorzar?- preguntó mientras sacaba una lonchera, al verlo no pude evitar reir un poco. Jyushimatsu sin duda sigue siendo como un niño.

-¿Quién traé lonchera en la universidad? -Le pregunté para molestarlo-

-¿eh? ¡pero es un regalo de ichimatsu! - Era verdad. Cuando jyushimatsu cumplió 10 años le regale esa lonchera, recuerdo muy bien el día que lo compré.

\--*Flashback*--

Estabamos paseando por el centro comercial sin nada en particular, sólo para pasar el rato. Estabamos en primaria y en ese tiempo eramos muy unidos, haciamos todo juntos y la mayoria del tiempo me la pasaba en casa de él o viseversa.

Hasta que nos detuvimos en una tienda de bolsas y bultos escolares.

-Mira ichi-nii- señalo mi amigo-

-¿uh?- Cuando me acerqué a observar vi sobre unos estantes una lonchera, nada mas y menos que de figuras de pelotas de beisbol.

-¡La debo conseguir!- en seguida comenzó a sacar todas sus pertenencias de su mochila tratando de encontrar dinero.-

-¿Cuánto tienes?- Mire esperanzado-

-25 yenes...- habló desanimado-

-lo siento jyushi- traté de darle animos comprandole un helado. Él me sonrió pero sabía que de cierta forma estaba triste.

Mas tarde cuando nos despedimos regresé al centro comercial junto con mis ahorros. Le compré la lonchera y lo guardé para entregarselo el día de su cumpleaños.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ese día llegara. Era como cualquier otro cumpleaños que soliamos pasar juntos, pedíamos pizza y teníamos un maratón de peliculas. La mamá de jyushimatsu se la pasaba trabajando siempre así que me quedaba a dormir con él.

-felicidades jyushimatsu..- estabamos en su habitación viendo una serie cuando decidí entregarselo. Aunque la pena me invadío, ver el rostro que puso me hizo muy feliz.

-¡WOAHHHHH!- Exclamó sin dejar de mirar el regalo- ¡¡Gracias nii-san!! lo usare todos los días! - me abrazó aún con el regalo en sus manos-

-Tonto, es solo una lonchera. No tienes que usarla siempre- respondí devolviendole el abrazo-

-¡Claro que si! desde ahora es mi lonchera favorita- yo solo puede sonreir ante lo dicho.

\--*fin del flashback*--

Sin duda era uno de los recuerdos que compartía con mi mejor amigo y ver que aún conservaba ese regalo me hacía sonreir. Esperó que podamos seguir únidos como ahora, se que no soy muy expresivo pero él me entiende y sabe que de alguna forma es muy importante para mi.

-¿ichimatsu-niisan?- me observó confundido.-

-no es nada, la verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre.- no me gustaba mentirle pero tampoco es como si quisiera ir a la cafetería-

-pero nii-san...-

-No te preocupes.- antes de que pudiera decir algo más la campana sonó indicando que era tiempo de regresar- te esperaré para irnos.

-¿estas seguro? - asentí levantandome para recoger mi mochila.-

-Es tu clase de beisbol, yo iré a mi clase de pintura y luego podremos irnos. Recuerda que no tenemos asignado maestro de inglés.

Él sonrió y se levantó de un salto, tomó su lonchera junto con su mochila y salimos directo al campo del instituto. Al despedirme camine hacia mi salón que estaba en la planta alta del edificio B que quedaba justo atras del campo.

Cuando ingresé no habían tantas personas y el profesor iyami tampoco había llegado, típico de él llegar tarde a la clase. Sin esperar tomé mi libreta junto con mis pinceles y comencé a dibujar, era la única clase que me gustaba.

Mientras terminaba miré hacía la ventana y pude observar a mi amigo; era veloz y destacaba entre todos, siempre tan energético. Cuando ví que el maestro no llegaría guarde mis cosas y salí en busca de jyushimatsu para poder irnos. Cuando nos juntamos y estabamos dispuestos a irnos uno de nuestros compañeros se nos acercó.

-matsuno-san, el profesor osomatsu los anda buscando.- lo miré confundido. ¿para qué nos quería ver? yo ya deseaba irme a casa, moría de hambre. Sin más tuvimos que ir a buscarlo.

En los pasillos nos encontramos con los demás, supongo que también los habían llamado. Pero ¿para qué? ¿tan importante era? esto estaba fastidiandome.

-seguro es un aviso ichimatsu-niisan- todos estaban desesperados por querer irse, incluso estabamos achocados en el pasillo. Por suerte el profesor osomatsu apareció.

-todos por favor necesito que pasen al aula, tengo un aviso que darles.- sin esperar entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares para escuchar la noticia que nos tenía que dar.

-Como sabemos ustedes son el único grupo que no tiene maestro de inglés asignado. Pero no se preocupen mis chavos que eso acaba de cambiar.- exclamó como si se tratará de la mejor sorpresa del mundo.- un nuevo maestro acaba de mudarse y él tendrá el honor de impartirles la clase a partir del día de hoy.

Todos se quejarón de inmediato, algunos empezarón a susurrar entre ellos y yo...

yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de inglés- de la puerta entró una persona con un traje elegante y sostenía una carpeta. Se paró en frente de nosotros con una sonrisa..

Aquella sonrisa que vi el día de ayer...

-¡Hola a todos! es un placer para mi estar aqui con ustedes-

Esto no puede estar pasando...

-So...esperó llevarme bien con todos-

¿la vida me odia tanto?...

-My name is Nakamura Karamatsu y seré su profesor por el resto del año-

Primero como vecino y ahora como maestro...

¡¡TIENE QUE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!!


End file.
